What Is Freedom?
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Ia baru menyadari bahwasannya kemerdekaan itu bukanlah bebas berekspresi sendiri tanpa diganggu gugat oleh orang lain. Merdeka adalah bebas berekspresi, baik bersama-sama dan sendiri, tanpa diganggu gugat oleh orang lain. ONESHOT. FFC Fiction For Liberty


**Warning:** Sebenarnya ini cuma penceritaan episode _Preggers_ dan _The Rhodes Not Taken_ dari sisi Rachel ;)

* * *

**What Is Freedom**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox_  
"_taking chances" by celline dione – "maybe this time" by liza minelli – "somebody to love" by queen  
infantrum's fiction for liberty challenge_

_

* * *

_

Apa arti merdeka?

_Well_, silahkan kau bilang arti merdeka adalah bebas, atau terlepas dari penjajahan, atau dapat berdiri sendiri. Tapi apapun yang kau katakan, hal itu tidak akan bisa mempengaruhi keyakinan Rachel Berry tentang arti merdeka.

Bagi Rachel, merdeka adalah bebas berekspresi sendiri tanpa diganggu gugat oleh orang lain. Sekilas, kedengarannya keren. Tapi jika Rachel Berry yang memiliki pendapat seperti itu, maka pendapat keren itu akan berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Tak ada yang boleh merebut tempat Rachel Berry untuk menjadi penyanyi utama di klub Glee. _Tak ada yang boleh_. Sekalipun itu Mercedes Jones yang memiliki lengkingan seperti Aretha Franklin ataupun Tina Cohen-Chang yang memiliki timbre yang lembut. Bagaimanapun juga, ialah yang memiliki suara emas di Glee. Dan Mr. Schuester pun pasti tahu dan setuju dengan hal itu.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kini Mr. Schuester berusaha merusak awal karier menyanyinya di Glee? Kenapa ia berani memberikan peran sebagai penyanyi utama kepada Tina dalam lagu _Tonight_?

Berani-beraninya Mr. Schuester berbuat seperti itu.

Ia merasa dikekang. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya tak bebas. Dan ia tidak betah dengan hal itu. Segera ia berjalan keluar dari ruang musik dan menemukan suatu kesempatan. Suatu kesempatan dimana ia bisa mendapat kemerdekaan.

Kabaret.

.

-

_What do you say to taking chances?  
What do you say to jumping off the edge?  
Never knowing if there's solid ground below  
Or hand to hold, or hell to pay..._

_What do you say?  
What do you say?_

_Don't know much about your life  
And I don't know much about your world..._

-

.

Ia tahu pasti kini Sandy Ryerson dan Sue Sylvester terpaku atas penampilannya. Ya, ia tahu ia baru saja menundukkan kedua musuh besar Glee tersebut dengan suara emasnya.

"Wow."

Rachel tersenyum lebar, penuh percaya diri.

"Apa berikutnya?"

Ia tahu ia dalam langkahnya menuju kemerdekaan yang didambakannya.

.

-

.

Ya, ia mendapatkan kemerdekaannya. Kemerdekaan yang tak didapatkannya di Glee.

Ia menjadi penyanyi utama di pementasan kabaret itu. Dan tak ada anggota lain yang dapat membendungnya—ia benar-benar bebas. Tentu saja ia senang—

—awalnya begitu.

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya tidak merasa bebas adalah Sandy Ryerson. Guru botak yang kolot itu benar-benar memiliki hegemoni penuh atas pementasan tersebut. Otoritas sangat dijunjung tinggi di sana, sehingga tentu ia tak segan untuk memaki-maki Rachel dengan kata-katanya yang perlahan membuat mental Rachel jatuh.

Ini yang namanya kemerdekaan?

Tapi Rachel harus bertahan. Ia tidak bisa kembali ke Glee yang tidak menghargainya. Glee tidak memberikannya kebebasan. Glee tidak memberikannya kemerdekaan.

.

-

_Everybody loves a winner__  
So nobody loved me  
__Lady peaceful, Lady happy  
That's what I want to be_

_All of the odds are, they're in my favor  
Something's bound to begin  
It's gotta happen, hahaha-happen sometime  
Maybe this time I'll win_

-

.

"KAU...PAYAH...!!"

Mr. Ryerson sudah kelewatan.

Bagi Rachel, apa yang dilakukan Mr. Ryerson kepadanya merupakan hal terkejam yang pernah didapatnya. Lebih kejam daripada mengetahui fakta bahwa ayahnya adalah gay. Lebih kejam daripada mengetahui fakta bahwa Quinn Fabray dihamili oleh Finn Hudson yang disukainya.

Lebih kejam daripada mengetahui fakta bahwasannya Mr. William Schuester memberikan bagian penyanyi utama kepada Tina Cohen-Chang.

Rachel Berry salah menyangka. Ia tidak merdeka. Ia kehilangan kemerdekaannya kembali.

.

-

.

Ada sedikit bagian pada hati Rachel yang membuatnya sakit ketika melihat klub Glee bersama April Rhodes—wanita pemabuk mantan kakak kelas Mr. Schuester yang didaulat sebagai penggantinya—beraksi menyanyikan _Last Name_ di atas panggung pada acara sekolah ini. Ia rasa, orang-orang itu menamakan bagian itu sebagai rasa menyesal.

Ya, ia menyesal. Mengapa ia harus keluar dari Glee? Mengapa ia harus bergabung dengan pementasan kabaret yang kini telah ia tak ikuti lagi?

Mungkin ada alasan mengapa Mr. Schuester memberikan bagian itu kepada Tina. Dan mungkin alasannya bukanlah karena ia ingin menghancurkan karier Rachel. Pasti masih ada secercah, bahkan mungkin masih banyak kesempatan Rachel di Glee sebagai penyanyi utama. Tapi bukan di lagu _Tonight_.

"_Semua anak harus__ mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersinar."_

Napasnya makin sesak mengingat perkataan Mr. Schuester yang baru kali ini ia pahami tersebut. Ia sampai melupakan apa arti kalimat tersebut karena ia terlalu marah kepada guru itu sebab ia tidak mengizinkan Rachel menjadi penyanyi utama.

Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi auditorium.

.

-

.

"April memang hebat. Tapi sayang sekali ia sudah keluar dari Glee."

Seluruh anak-anak terkesiap mendengar perkataan pembimbing mereka tersebut. Termasuk juga Rachel yang sedang mencuri dengar dari luar.

"April memang hebat," Will Schuester mendesah berat. "Tapi kurasa keputusanku untuk membawanya kemari bukanlah keputusan yang tepat."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penampilan kedua kita?"

"Akan kukatakan kepada mereka bahwa pertunjukan kalian dibatalkan."

Seluruh anak mengerang kesal sekaligus kecewa. Buru-buru Mr. Schuester berusaha menaikkan _mood_ mereka.

"_Guys_, ayolah. Kalian sudah cukup hebat tanpa dirinya..."

Mr. Schuester masih berusaha mencerahkan _mood_ anak-anak didiknya. Dan saat itu, Rachel merasa bahwa sudah saatnya ia mencoba mendapatkan_nya_.

Kemerdekaannya.

.

"Aku bersedia menjadi pengganti April. Aku tahu lagunya."

Seluruh anggota klub Glee menatapnya tidak senang.

"Sejak kapan kau mau menjadi pengganti?" tanya Mercedes.

"Sejak aku keluar dari pementasan kabaret itu."

"Oh, ya?" Kurt memasang tampak cuek dan berkata dengan nada sinis. "Kenapa?"

"Karena..." Rachel menarik napas. "Aku baru menyadari bahwasannya menjadi seorang bintang tidak sespesial menjadi teman kalian semua..."

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu koreografinya." Seakan-akan mendapatkan fakta bahwasannya ia tidak diterima kembali, ia langsung menelan ludah begitu mendengar pertanyaan Santana.

Tapi untungnya, malaikatnya datang membelanya.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus membantunya."

Ia menengadah. Betapa menyenangkan rasanya melihat wajah malaikatnya yang tengah tersenyum itu. Sebisa mungkin ia membalas senyum Finn Hudson tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mr. Schuester.

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu."

.

-

.

Rachel Berry salah.

Ia baru menyadari bahwasannya kemerdekaan itu bukanlah bebas berekspresi _sendiri_ tanpa diganggu gugat oleh orang lain. Merdeka adalah bebas berekspresi, baik bersama-sama dan sendiri, tanpa diganggu gugat oleh orang lain.

Dan hal itulah yang ia pelajari di Glee.

.

-

_Can't...  
Anybody...  
Find me...  
Somebody to love..._

-

* * *

**the end**_  
15.04.10 – 05:37 PM – 957 words_


End file.
